Things To Do
The following is a list of things I want to add to the game but have not yet had time. If you have new ideas or would prefer one of the items below be released earlier, then post your request in the forums. (Crossed out items have been finished but not yet released to the public) #Finish Glare Nebula stages #Create Infernus Nebula #Add challenges and awards (points are in parenthesis) ##Speed Demon I (2) - Clear Lucid nebula by only playing 4 stages. ##Speed Demon II (6) - Clear Lucid and Arctic nebula by only playing 8 stages. ##Speed Demon III (10) - Clear Lucid, Arctic, and Glare nebula by only playing ??? stages. ##Speed Demon IV (16) - Clear Lucid, Arctic, Glare, and Infernus nebulas by only playing ??? stages. ##Fire Power (8) - Weapons and armor fully upgraded (Buy 100 "Cannons Upgrades" and Shields Upgrades") ##Conqueror (7) - Clear all stages ##Specter (4) - Clear last stage without being damaged ##Elementalist (8) - Max out resistances ##Galaxy Hero (20) - Max out all stats except Attack and Defense, max out all beams, buy all upgrades, and reach level 255. ##Blok Burner (6) - Kill every enemy in Arctic Nebula 1. ##Ghost (2) - Start a new game and clear Star Meadows without being damaged. ##Ice Breaker (9) - Defeat the Halite using only a level 1 or 2 Normal Beam. ##Collector I (3) - Find 14 different Drives. ##Collector II (8) - Find all of the Drives. ##Upgrader (3) - Upgrade a drive to level 5. ##... #Add online leaderboards ##Fastest to clear Lucid, Arctic, and Glare Nebulas from New Game ##... #Add Euipment - Ability to equip "drives" that are dropped by certain enemies ##Power Drive lvl 1-3: ATT + 5-15, dropped by level 4 (or above) Briskers ##Cannon Drive lvl 1-5: ATT + 3%-15% ##Redirect Drive: Takes half of your DEF and puts it into ATT ##Guard Drive lvl 1-3: DEF + 5-15, dropped by level 2 (or above) Bloks ##Shield Drive lvl 1-5: DEF + 3%-15% ##Circuit Drive lvl 1-3: Max HP + 10-30 ##Fuse Drive lvl 1-5: Max HP + 3%-15% ##Legacy Drive lvl 1-5: EXP received + 20%-100% ##Ornate Drive lvl 1-5: Bits received + 20%-100%. ##Boost Drive lvl 1-7: Speed + 6-18 ##Atom Drive lvl 1-5: + 3%-15% to all elemental resistances. ##Shatter Drive lvl 1-3: + 5%-15% critical hit rate. ##Mech Drive: Makes beams gain EXP faster. ##Brisker Drive lvl 1-2: Creates one or two brisker wingmen. ##Eraser Drive lvl 1-3: 5%-15% chance of blocking a bullet. ##Reflector Drive lvl 1-3: 5%-15% chance of blocking a bullet back at an enemy ##Repel Drive: Chasing enemies no longer follow you. ##Normal Drive: All Beams use the Normal element. ##Plasma Drive: All Beams use the Plasma element. ##Ice Drive: All Beams use the Ice element. ##Ray Drive: All Beams use the Ray element. ##Laser Drive: All Beams use the Laser element. ##Dark Energy Drive: All Beams use the Dark Energy element. ##...